All I Want For Christmas Is You
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: Everyone's feeling down on the Enterprise so Kirk takes things into his own hands. Spock/Uhura pairing ONE-SHOT smutt included


**All I want for Christmas is you**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek if I did Spock and Uhura would have got together 50 years ago. Nor do I own the lyrics.**

**Just a fun little one shot I thought up, I know it's not Christmas but it doesn't have to be to write.**

**My first story of Spock/Uhura so be nice.**

**My beta is currently checking this but I am keen to get it up so it's my own edit for now.**

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU BELIEVE IN SANTA!!!!**

**This was inspired by Spock being a green blooded Vulcan and someone's terminology of Spock as An Overgrown Elf and the song All I want for Christmas is you.  
Enjoy**

**XxxX**

As newly appointed Captain, James Tiberius Kirk surveyed his bridge crew, what he saw was that they were not their usual, happy or concentrated working faces but sad low some ones. As captain of the ship he felt obliged to find out what was wrong.

_Why is everyone so down in the dumps, its Christmas Eve, a time to be happy! _He thought,

He had always loved Christmas ever since he was a little boy, growing up in Iowa, waking up at the crack of dawn and running down the stairs to open his presents, he never got much because with his father gone and his mother forced to stay at home and care for him until he was 10 they didn't have many galactic credits but his mum always tried to get him the one thing his heart desired most, what she didn't realise was that just her being there every year was what he wanted most and what he always received as he knew others weren't as lucky.

He smiled at the memory then looked over at his helm, Chekov his Russian helmsman didn't have his usual bubbly face he looked almost like he was trying to hide his face in the bright lights of the controls.

"Mr Chekov?"

The young ensign turned to face his captain but kept his head down, "yes keptan" he replied

"Why so glum?"

Uhura spun around shocked that Jim cared enough to ask someone how they were feeling and shocked at how blunt he was.

_Maybe this captaincy has matured him a bit _she thought still listening to the silent buzzing from her earpiece as she scanned the frequency channels for any calls.

"Iz is a perzonal matter keptan", Chekov replied in his usual strong Russian accent

"Now come on Chekov, it's Christmas, what could possibly get you down at this time of year?"

"I mizz my girlfriend keptan" as Chekov said quietly hoping no one but the captain would hear it, he blushed lightly and looked down embaressed, everyone went silent, clearly Chekov had underestimated how loud his Russian accent made his voice sound of a star ship made of metal where all the sounds echoed off the walls.

This did not go unnoticed to Jim, but he really didn't know how to respond.

He stood up and pulled down his yellow command issue shirt, "Well I understand that Christmas is supposed to be about family and friends and with all of you here you can't all be with them, but remember, we are all one big family as well and there is no reason why we shouldn't be happy to be spending Christmas together!" Everyone looked down now guilty for feeling and acting so sad at such a happy time of year.

"You wait and see, I'll make this a memorable Christmas we will all enjoy!"

With that he walked off the bridge briskly towards the turbo lift.

Everyone had very confused looks on their faces; Spock raised a brow curious to what the captain had planned.

No one saw the captain for the rest of the day but they had been informed the mess hall was temporally closed and he had locked it so no one but him could get in or out.

Personnel walking past heard the strangest noises coming from the other side of the door. Rustling, beaming, and lots of banging and what sounded like furniture being moved around.

Eventually at 1800 hours everyone on the ship received a ship wide transmission just like Chekov had to inform the crew of there current mission.

_This is your captain speaking,_

_You are all invited to a social event at the mess hall at 2000 hours._

_Feel free to dress up, especially you ladies, he winked_

_Embrace the holiday, everyone is invited as the ship will be on autopilot and come to a full stop for one night only._

_Merry Christmas everyone!_

Kirk gave everyone a huge cheery grin and the screens went blank again.

Every one was excited about what was happening that night but Kirk refused to tell anyone what was happening, he did however give out a few orders of his own in preparation.

At 1959 everyone was eagerly waiting outside the mess hall for the captain to unlock the doors.

At precisely 2000 hours the doors flew open and the captain was revealed on the other side wearing a Santa Claus suit complete with a jolly round belly that he was patting while chanting, "ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!"

Everyone gaped at what they saw, a few people let out some giggles while, Spock, Bones, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty stood in utter shock.

"Captain may I inquire to who you are dressed as?" Spock as raising that oh so familiar eye brow.

"I'm Jolly old Saint Nick Spock, so have you been a good boy this year?"

Spock's face did not move or show any sign of emotion or reaction.

"Captain I do not believe it is relevant as to if I have been a good boy, as I am half human I am classed in your world as a man and not a boy and my Starfleet record is unblemished."

Kirk tried not to laugh at the idea that Spock had taken his question so literally.

Spock continued, "So yes captain, I have been a "good boy"

All the other senior staff burst into laughter, Spock simply ignored them and took in the view before grey dull walls were they were now decked with sparkling and glittering hanging decorations, all the tables and chairs had been pushed to the sides of the hall and in the middle was a 4 foot, fully decorated Christmas tree with (wait for it) a miniature modal of the enterprise with a cut out photo head of Jim Kirk stuck on top, as its topping. In the far corner was 3 tables set in a row filled with food from mince pies to Christmas pudding.

Kirks best friend Doctor McCoy came over to Jim now calming himself down.

"Golly Jim, You did all this by yourself Jim?" He gaped

The Captain grinned then turned to his first officer, "Spock did you bring your lyre?"

"As you requested captain" Spock still had no emotion present on his face at the site only his raised eyebrow indicated what he was thinking as he cradled the wooden harp type Vulcan instrument.

"And where would our lovely talented communications officer be?" The captain asked Spock.

"I do not know captain" Spock said simply as he made his way past the captain; it was then that Spock heard her enter, with his extra sensitive ears and the amount of time he had spent with her as his aide he had become attuned to her sounds.

Jim's jaw dropped and Spock's mouth opened slightly not able to form words at that moment.

Nyota Uhura had walked in, she had used her very short red uniform dress and decorated the rim with white fluff, her hair was flowing freely and had been curled, it now covered her shoulders with it's length, A white tinkle headband sparkled contrasting brightly with her coal black hair. Spock and Jim could make out the sparking silver snowflake earrings that she wore. Both men looked down at her extra slim chocolate legs that looked almost good enough to eat. She was wearing red strappy high (very high) heals that made her look, if possible, more sexier.

Uhura bit back a giggle when she saw Jim but her face went to one of disgust when he walked towards her grinning,

"I see my Mrs. Claus has arrived" He went to touch her shoulder but she slapped him away.

"Captain", Spock spoke up

"Yes Mr. Spock" Jim asked his eyes still mesmerised by the woman in front of him who was now giving him death glares.

"Please reframe from giving my girlfriend inappropriate looks and unwanted attension"

Uhura pulled her tounge at him playfully while Jim went back over to Spock and slapped him on the back,

"You lucky Vulcan" Jim said when he finally regained himself but couldn't stop smirking and grinning at his communications officer.

Spock gave the slightest twitch of his lips and muttered "Agreed"

His human side was fighting the urge to run to her and pick her up twirling her around before putting her down and taking in her full figure close up. But being trained in the Vulcan ways he knew that would be highly inappropriate and he still did not understand the customs and meanings of this holiday, he had heard about it a bit from his mother who every December 25th would give him a gift despite his fathers urges for her to stop over nurturing the boy.

Uhura walked slowly to Jim and Spock," this was nice of you to do" she said as she passed Jim, when she reached Spock she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down into a very passionate kiss, _"Merry Christmas, my love"_ she whispered in his home dialect into his ear. The sensation of her hot breath on his second most sensitive area made a shiver run down his spine, he knew if he didn't have that Vulcan lyre in his hands right now he would have gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"_Merry Christmas my beloved"_ he said in Vulcan knowing only him and Uhura could probably speak it from those who could hear him.

"Well isn't that nice" Jim said smirking even though he hadn't understood a word they'd said.

His sudden interruption caused Uhura and Spock to stop kissing, both displaying a blush of embarrassment that they had done that in front of the whole crew.

As a green tint appeared across Spock's points of his ears Jim started to smirk at his first officer.

"Where's the toys Spock?" He said trying his best trying not to laugh; Spock raised his eyebrow again quite confused as to what the captain found so amusing and why we had asked, where are the toys?

"I was not aware I was to bring any toys captain" Spock said his hands clasping each other behind his back now, his back straight as he had a professional tone on again.

"Well Spock, I know Mrs Claus liked Santa's elves but it looks like Mrs. Claus here has a favourite he winked.

Poor Spock, he couldn't have been more confused right now if he tried, but as he turned to look over at his girlfriend hoping for a possible explanation he found her glaring at Jim looking very angry.

"Quit teasing him!" She demanded

"Oh come on Uhura, you know I was only having a laugh, besides, I did say costume was an option," Jim had cracked himself up and was now bending over holding his stomach laughing, Bones couldn't help but suppress a smirk himself, Nyota turned to him questionably,

"Oh now you think it's funny? You're a doctor for goodness sake; you of all people should be familiar with other species anatomy enough not to laugh at them about it"

Bones straightened his face now, she was right, he was much more mature then to follow Jim's example even if he was his best friend.

Spock watched his girlfriend defending him, he was still unaware of what the captain had meant but judging by Nyota's reaction it seemed the captain had been teasing him.

"Urghhh!" She turned around and took Spock by the arm leading him to another part of the room and leaving the immature child alone.

"Uhhhh!!! I swear sometimes they make me so mad!!!"

"Do not swear please" Spock requested as he placed his lyre upon a stage that was situated in the corner, one that he and Nyota had failed to notice before despite its huge scale.

"Nyota" Spock said turning to her, if Nyota didn't know him better, then his emotionless face would have been insulting but she looked into his eyes, at a wonder to all the emotions she saw inside them,

"Yes?" She said coming out of her daze.

"May I inquire as to why you were angry at the captain?"

Nytoa placed her hand over his large one, "Spock I was angry because he was making fun of you"

"Explain", Spock requested without looking down as he interlaced their fingers.

"The human story of Christmas is told of a man named Saint Nicolas who lived in the North Pole with all his green elves who made all the toys for all year round and then delivered them on Christmas eve to all the children's homes as Santa Claus. Jim was....resembling you to an elf and inkling that was your way of getting in, as they say," _the Christmas sprit"_

Spock debated this for a second before turning back to Nyota,

"It is highly illogical that one person could travel the earth in one eve, it is also very common among human children to change there mind often so it would not be possible to predict what they want to get and assemble them within the time barrier"

Nyota smiled, he really didn't get Christmas and it was in a way, cute. She did have the greatest sympathy for him though.

"Spock, Christmas is our most illogical holiday, it was made so we could worship, give presents and spend time with the ones we loved and just another chance for us to celebrate a holiday, children were made to believe Santa was real and he really brought their presents when in fact it was their parents as Saint Nicolas died hundreds of years before."

Spock answered almost immediately

"You purposely deceive your offspring?"

Uhura was sure she heard a hint of anger or disgust in his voice but his face showed no signs.

"We do it so they have things to believe in, like the tooth fairy and the Easter bunny"

"I have not heard of either of those, but I do recall every year at this time my mother would present me with a gift and announce Happy Christmas to me, I believe this corrgilates with this holiday."

Uhura smiled and squeezed his hand. "Affirmative"

"I find your attire very reviling but very stimulating; if you will allow me later I wish to remove it from you?"

Nyota blushed and looked into his eyes this time seeing the lust, desire and love for her projected in there dark black orbs.

At the moment Jim Kirk came over smirking, I see you two found my gift to you.

Both raised an eyebrow.

"Ok that's freaky, but nether the less a little birdie told me you two are quite the musical couple, so ta da! Merry Christmas, now why don't you both sing us a traditional Christmas song?"

Spock went silent contemplating this, he knew he was extremely talented at the Vulcan lyre but he had only ever played in private although he refused to admit it, he felt embarrassed and shy but before he could give an answer Uhura was pulling him to him feet. "Ok we'll do it" she announced.

Spock cursed himself that he was a sucker and would always do anything Nyota requested of him, this was how she was here on the enterprise now.

Spock went to pick up his Vulcan lyre and took a seat on the stage where two chairs were present and unbeknownst to them, something else....

Uhura cleared her throat and everyone turned there attentions to her, she suddenly felt like she wanted to be sick and her hands, she was sure would start shaking soon, she tried to clear her mind and imagine she was alone, it came naturally to her when she heard the soft dwindling sounds coming from the Vulcan lyre, they were like a soothing lullaby and before she knew it she was singing a song that she didn't pick, it just came to her after hearing Spock play his lyre.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You...._

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby _

As she finished up and opened her eyes not realising they had closed, she turned to Spock who was looking down at his lyre then up at her, she could have sworn she seen a small smile perk up upon his lips.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Jim shouted and wolf whistled. But Nyota wasn't paying any attention, all she saw and heard was her boyfriend and at the moment she finally understood what the song was saying,

"Look up, look up, look up" everyone chanted and Spock and Uhura both followed their command. Uhura had to grin and shake her head slightly, _that was so Jim Kirk!_

"Well Mr. Spock, will you do us the honours of upholding the old earth tradition of giving our beautiful communications officer the kiss she deserved for that wonderful performance with you under the mistletoe?"

Spock looked from Nyota and the captain, and then stood placing his Vulcan lyre on his chair carefully so it wouldn't fall.

"As you wish," Spock said making his way over to a now stunned Uhura, he took her face in his hands his warm skin immediately setting her on fire as he leaned down and placed his lips on hers, she melted.

Everyone cheered but neither of heard them as they were in a world of their own, when they slowly pulled apart Nyota whispered in his ear, Merry Christmas Spock, in which he replied,

"Your all I wanted Nyota."

**The End**

**Well that didn't turn out too bad.**


End file.
